La fille au visage Lunaire
by ptite-ane
Summary: "Lunaire : adjectif. Relatif à la lune.   Au sens figuré : fantaisiste, chimérique." Dans les deux cas, ça parlait à Remus.Dans les deux cas, ça lui déplaisait.Dans les deux cas, ça la décrivait.
1. Chapitre 1

**La Fille au Visage Lunaire**

_**Résumé :**_

_L__unaire :__ adjectif. _Relatif à la lune_. _

_Au sens figuré : _fantaisiste, chimérique.

Dans les deux cas, ça parlait à Remus.

Dans les deux cas, ça lui déplaisait.

Dans les deux cas, ça la décrivait.

**Première Année**

Je reste sur ma chaise, les jambes serrées, mes muscles tendus mais mon dos courbé.

Je suis en présence d'un assez grand nombre d'élèves, et surtout, ils sont très proches des moi. Je suis heureux mais je sens que ça m'énerve aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, j'ai la certitude qu'ils vont me blesser, me briser, m'abandonner... Et ce, sans même connaître ma nature.

C'est bizarre, pourtant c'est moi la bête ici. Pourquoi ai-je si peur ? La société n'est vraiment pas faite pour les gens comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, j'ai eu tort.

Cette peur me tord le ventre, elle est presque aussi intense que celle que j'ai lorsque je vois la pleine lune se lever dans le ciel.

Je déglutis difficilement et gigote, embarrassé. Les garçons de mon dortoir restent à la table à laquelle je me suis installé et discutent sans m'adresser la parole. D'un côté, je fais semblant de lire donc pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Stop !

Il faut que j'étudie, afin d'avoir un bon travail... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire le travail que je veux, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux... Peut-être devenir médicomage. Je suis plutôt apte à comprendre la souffrance des autres ! Tout le monde respecte les guérisseurs et les études ne me font pas peur, donc c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Et je pourrais montrer que même malade, on peut réaliser ses rêves... Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un rêve mais plus un objectif.

En attendant, je continue de lire mon manuel sur les ingrédients en potions et je n'y comprends rien du tout.

C'est utile, Potion, pour devenir médicomage ? Quelle matière idiote tout de même. Mélanger des choses aussi dégoûtantes pour avoir des effets très relatifs et ne toujours pas savoir guérir les maladies les plus graves.

Je relève la tête en écoutant une blague de James Potter, un garçon avec des lunettes rondes comme dans les livres d'enfant et des cheveux terribles. Tous ses amis éclatent de rire et je tente de rester silencieux bien que je sourie aussi. Il est vraiment très drôle. Tout le monde l'adore ! Je suis un peu jaloux mais vu qu'il me parle de temps en temps, j'ai du mal à sérieusement lui en vouloir d'être plus aimé que moi.

D'avoir plus que moi.

Il est populaire, on lui pardonne toujours lorsqu'il fait perdre des points et il est assez doué en magie on dirait. Souvent, il parle de quidditch et il raconte des aventures qu'il a vécues sur son balai et c'est incroyable. Il est vraiment passionné et s'est promis de postuler pour l'équipe de Gryffondor l'an prochain. J'étais malade lors du premier cours de vol mais tout le monde m'a rapporté qu'il était vraiment doué !

Il traîne souvent avec Sirius Black, un garçon de très bonne famille un peu agressif de temps en temps mais jamais pour rien. Bon, je lui en veux encore de m'avoir presque hurlé dessus parce que je ne lui répondais pas au sujet de mes absences mais il s'est excusé et me laisse tranquille la plupart du temps, comme s'il respectait mon désir d'être un peu seul. Parfois, il me propose même ses cours pour que je rattrape mon retard. Je me demande s'il ne fait pas ça à contrecœur parce qu'un professeur le lui aurait demandé ou s'il s'en veut... Surtout qu'il semble toujours boudeur quand il me tend ses parchemins. Et puis, il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards soupçonneux. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup et ça n'attire pas ma sympathie. Mais vu qu'il m'aide malgré tout, je ne peux pas le haïr non plus.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça me blesse : je ne l'apprécie pas, lui non plus et pourtant... Je pense que j'aimerais être ami avec James, comme lui... Et aussi avec lui. Ou peut-être que ce que je veux c'est être comme lui : en bonne santé, d'une famille respectée et qui n'a aucun mal à se faire entendre. J'ai toujours peur qu'on m'en veuille, qu'on me fuie si j'élève la voix ; lui il le fait et tout va bien.

Tout ça à cause de cette fichue lune.

Soudain une fille noire -Sue je crois- apparaît pour nous demander ce qui nous fait rire. Et tu es là, à ses côtés... Alice Emmerson. Tu ne peux pas te déplacer toute seule on dirait, tu es toujours cachée derrière ta cousine Carmel Wallen ou une de nos camarades de classe. Tu rougis avant même que ta copine ne parle, tu te tiens les mains comme un bébé et tu baisses le regard, apparemment terrifiée. Tu es petite et plutôt ronde et tes cheveux coupés en carrés ne font qu'accentuer cet effet.

Je ne t'apprécie pas du tout.

Tu es fatigante, on doit toujours te demander de répéter tes babillages insensés et tu finis par t'enfermer dans ton mutisme lorsqu'un professeur te pose une question, nous faisant perdre des points. Tu pourrais penser aux autres ! Les autres qui te taquinent de temps en temps et dont tu prends les remarques toujours trop au sérieux. En plus, tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise en étant sans arrêt au bord des larmes. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois au collège.

D'ailleurs, on dirait que tu n'as que huit ans.

Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec les filles, quoi de plus normal pour un garçon et en plus, elles sont trop curieuses donc je préfère les rabrouer rapidement, quitte à avoir une mauvaise réputation. Au moins, ainsi, on me laissera tranquille. Mais toi, c'est tout simplement physique. Je ne peux pas te voir sans ressentir le besoin de partir loin ou de te cogner pour que tu te taises. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le loup en moi qui me fait penser ça, non, lui n'arrive qu'après ces premières pensées et me propose de te mordre, de t'arracher des morceaux de chair et de me régaler. Bien évidemment, j'arrive à me contrôler et refuse ce genre d'idées mais ça ne calme pas ma haine pour autant. Tu es toujours là, à minauder avec tes airs de petite princesse ridicule alors que tu ne sais pas agir toute seule ! Tu ne sais pas être naturelle et tu n'es pas intéressante du tout. Tu n'y connais rien en quidditch alors que tu es issue d'une famille de sorciers, tu critiques sans arrêt les autres garçons et tes idées sur le monde sont ridiculement niaises, comme si tout t'étais dû...

Une enfant pourrie gâtée.

Tu devrais franchement apprendre la vie, ma petite !

Je me demande souvent ce que je fais à Gryffondor et j'arrive parfois à trouver des explications, mais pour toi, jamais !

Tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Ce serait risible si ça ne me faisait pas douter au sujet du fait qu'on puisse voir mon autre moi à travers mes pupilles. A cause de toi, je pense à ça, j'ai l'impression que tu le vois aussi, mon autre côté. Et ça me met en rage.

Je ne veux pas que tu me voies.

Je replonge dans mon livre avec un reniflement méprisant afin de me calmer.

C'est peut-être mieux que je ne sois pas populaire, au moins, je n'ai pas à te supporter comme James Potter.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième Année**

Je sens que mes camarades de dortoir ont un comportement différent. Ils me parlent toujours et m'acceptent encore à leur table en cours, ou pour manger mais... Ils ont l'air distant, froid... J'ai l'impression qu'on me juge. Ou qu'ils vont me jouer un mauvais tour. Et ça me fait assez peur parce que je ne sais pas quelle ampleur ça va prendre.

Et qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve aussi ! J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'ai envie de les frapper mais je ne suis pas costaud comme Sirius. Donc je me suis décidé à m'éloigner d'eux. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils feront moins attention à mes absences. Ils m'oublieront et je pourrais être dans cette école sans subir une vie sociale. Oui, ce serait plus calme, plus reposant Il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi.

Et je dois faire taire cette saleté d'envie d'avoir des amis ! Comment je peux souhaiter cela quand je vois la manière d'agir de mes camarades ? C'est inutile les amis, je peux bien m'en passer.

Oui… Je peux.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce changement. Un soir au début de l'année, tout allait bien, j'avais même prêté un livre d'enchantement à James qui avait oublié le sien chez lui pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs et puis j'ai dû aller dans la cabane Hurlante car c'était la pleine lune. La nuit que j'ai passée était horrible… Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus : l'angoisse ? La peur ? La transformation infernale ? L'impossibilité de mordre ? L'autodestruction ? Je me hais. Je suis répugnant. Je hais la lune !

En tout cas, les villageois de Pré-au-Lard ont eu de quoi parler grâce à moi.

Enfin, j'en suis revenu et, à ce moment-là, les garçons étaient un peu... Gênés. Ils m'ont demandé si ça allait et bien que je devais avoir la tête d'un vampire, je leur ai dit que oui. Puis ils se sont détournés très rapidement de moi et m'ont presque exclu de leur conversation. Ca m'a blessé plus que je ne veux l'admettre mais je n'ai rien dit. Je leur mens à chaque fois, peut-être ont-ils compris que ce n'était pas la vérité et qu'ils m'en veulent.

Tant qu'ils ne savent pas la vérité justement, ça va. Mais... Je suis triste, isolé. J'aimerais leur parler de temps en temps, leur dire mes impressions, leur expliquer aussi que je voudrais rester avec eux, que je les trouve super sympa, mais ce serait trop gênant et ils me prendraient pour un idiot.

Et je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis un loup-garou... Là ils verraient le monstre que je suis.

Alors je suis obligé de faire avec la solitude.

Ca me dégoûte qu'on me haïsse parce que, chaque mois, je souffre à un point inimaginable. Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que ça fait de savoir que l'on va « disparaître » du monde pendant quelques heures, qu'on va se planter des griffes immenses dans la chair, se mordre jusqu'à l'os et se cogner contre des meubles sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire ? Ils ne savent rien de tout ça ! Eux, ils rigolent, ils mangent des bonbons et leur seule crainte sont les devoirs... Moi... Je vois à chaque fois l'échéance arriver. J'aimerais la fuir mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux jamais la retarder... Je suis terrifié à chaque fois. Que m'arrivera-t-il lors de ma prochaine transformation ? A quel point serais-je blessé ? Arrivera-t-il un jour où je ne pourrai pas me relever ? Me tuerais-je ?

J'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer en pensant à ça... Alors je me réfugie dans des rêves ou des livres.

Je reste dans le parc, malgré le froid et les nuages gris qui annoncent une averse. Je révise mes sortilèges, ayant pris du retard à cause de mes transformations. C'est injuste : je travaille beaucoup plus que les autres et j'ai de moins bonnes notes à cause de ma santé ! Et presque aucun professeur ne prend ça en compte. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous au courant de mes soirées ? Est-ce qu'ils me haïssent ?

Une vague de violence me submerge et je serre les poings avant de me frapper la jambe. Ca fait mal et c'est bête mais ça soulage bien que ça me rend un peu plus morose.

Etre ici, tout seul, à travailler alors que tous les autres restent ensemble me fait mal au cœur. J'aurais aimé être important dans un groupe d'amis, que les gens m'apprécient vraiment et rigolent à mes blagues.

Je n'ose jamais en dire. Elles ne sont pas très drôles de toute façon. Même minables comparées à celles de James. Lui, toute la classe le suit, même moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Il a toujours des idées farfelues et son meilleur ami est Sirius Black. Tous les deux forment un duo du tonnerre. J'aurai aimé être un membre de ce duo, être admiré par tous mes camarades pour mes notes et mes farces. Ils sont super forts en cours et osent même embêter les préfets !

Parfois je trouve ça idiot mais je sais que ce n'est que de la jalousie. Moi, j'ai des notes moins bonnes qu'eux et les gens oublient souvent mon prénom. Je ne parle que rarement et mon récent éloignement –forcé- n'arrange pas les choses.

Parfois, les filles viennent me demander comment je vais, si j'ai réussi mon devoir, ce genre de politesse. C'est bizarre mais je trouve ça sympa. Peut-être que ça me permet de me rattacher un peu ou de m'exprimer dans cette société qui m'effraie.

Sue est un peu trop « fille », elle parle trop, de choses inintéressantes, elle n'aime pas le quidditch et j'ai du mal à la comprendre, surtout qu'elle a comme des excès d'humeur sans arrêt donc je préfère l'éviter mais les autres sont gentilles et plutôt sympathiques, surtout Carmel. Elle, on croirait voir un garçon. J'oublie souvent que ce n'en est pas un d'ailleurs. Elle me colle un peu mais il semblerait qu'elle le fait avec nous tous et on ne lui en veut pas trop puisqu'elle est presque toujours de bonne humeur.

Enfin, ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que tu la suives de plus en plus, Alice. Carmel est sportive et sait se débrouiller, mais toi, TOI ! On doit toujours te dire où on va, ce qu'on fait, t'attendre car tu restes minuscule malgré l'âge... Et ensuite tu oses nous sermonner parce qu'on est en retard. La seule raison pour laquelle Sirius et James ne t'ont pas encore changée en crapaud c'est parce que tu es justement une fille et un membre de la famille de Carmel.

James l'apprécie trop celle-là et vu que c'est le chef, on ne dit rien... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà jetée dans le lac !

En plus, tu as de meilleures notes que moi alors que tu travailles à peine, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je me tue à la tâche, me noyant sous les devoirs et mes transformations, mes camarades s'éloignent de moi mais toi, tu arrives avec ton sourire idiot et tu as ton année assurée tandis que tout le monde te parle et t'aide. Moi personne ne m'aide. Non, moi, on me laisse dans mon coin en disant que je suis désagréable, toi la première. Il n'y a que ta cousine qui est gentille mais je suis tellement énervé ou alors j'ai si peur qu'elle devine mon secret que je l'envoie balader la plupart du temps. Ce serait toi, tu serais déjà partie pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère ou ceux du professeur McGonagall... Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta cousine au lieu de te reposer sur tes lauriers !

Qu'est-ce que tu peux me casser les pieds tout de même ! J'espère qu'un jour tu tomberas de haut... De très haut.

Je respire profondément avant de me recevoir une goutte sur le sommet du crâne.

Oups ! On dirait que c'est l'heure de rentrer.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Troisième Année**

Ils m'ont découvert. Ils ont appris que j'étais un loup garou. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils ont semblé surpris, un peu soupçonneux mais ils ont continué à me parler malgré tout.

Je suis terrifié. Et s'ils me dénonçaient ? Et s'ils me faisaient du chantage ?

Je dois tout faire pour qu'ils restent près de moi, tout...

Car c'est un sentiment merveilleux ! Ils connaissent quelque chose qui dégoûterait n'importe qui, et je suis le premier à l'admettre, je hais les loups-garous... Je les haïssais avant d'en devenir un, je les hais encore plus maintenant car je souffre et suis différent à cause d'eux. Et on me force à m'insérer dans la société sorcière.

Je me hais.

Mais eux... Ils restent près de moi. Ils continuent de me passer les cours que je manque et de me raconter des histoires drôles. Parfois, ils me montrent même des passages secrets qu'ils ont découverts dans le château ! C'est incroyable tout ce qu'ils savent.

Peter, un autre garçon du dortoir, m'a même appris un sort de soin. Certes, il est peu efficace et je n'ai pas de baguette dans la cabane hurlante mais je trouve ça super de sa part ! Son intention m'a beaucoup touché. Il est très fort en matière de soin. Je pense que, lui, avec un peu de travail, il pourra devenir médicomage. En tout cas je l'espère !

Il sera peut-être capable un jour de créer un antidote contre mes transformations. Je sais que les professeurs disent que c'est un élève médiocre mais on ne peut pas juger les gens à treize ans !

De mon côté, j'ai totalement abandonné cette voie-là : je suis bien trop mauvais en Potion et je n'aime pas cette matière de toute façon, or, elle est cruciale pour cette carrière. Peut-être que je pourrais devenir psychomage. Il n'y a pas besoin de créer des philtres et ça consiste toujours à comprendre les douleurs des autres et les aider. Et puis il n'y en pas beaucoup donc je ne risque pas d'être au chômage, c'est vraiment bien. Faudra que je me renseigne un jour pour en savoir plus sur le parcours pour obtenir un tel emploi.

En tout cas, désormais, je peux en parler avec mes amis, je peux m'ouvrir totalement à eux. Je sens que parfois ils sont gênés sur certains sujets et ils posent des questions vraiment blessantes par moment mais leur amitié vaut bien des silences pesants et des coups à mon honneur.

J'angoisse toujours lorsque la pleine lune approche et cette nouvelle proximité semble intéresser le loup en moi, donc je m'inquiète : vais-je tenter de les blesser ? Cependant, toutes ces inquiétudes se sont vues allégées par le fait que mes amis m'acceptent, pour le moment en tout cas. J'ai l'impression qu'une grande partie de ma rancœur vient de s'envoler. La méchanceté, l'amertume, la haine, tous ces sentiments sont moins forts, moins pressant qu'auparavant.

Ils m'ont comme… Purifié ? C'est idiot comme terme.

En tout cas, pour la première fois, des gens sont jaloux de moi. Je ne parle pas de ceux qui aimeraient faire partie de la bande de James Potter et Sirius Black, eux, je m'en fiche complètement bien que je les comprenne... Non, c'est bel et bien James et Sirius qui sont jaloux de moi ! Alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, c'était moi qui crevait d'envie d'être à leur place. Bon, je trouve que cette jalousie est assez mal placée mais je m'amuse parfois avec. Il faut savoir rire de soi.

En fait, c'est parce que je leur ai appris que c'est l'infirmière qui prend soin de moi dans la Cabane Hurlante -et je leur ai indiqué le passage secret pour leur faire plaisir. Or, il semblerait qu'elle soit adorée par tous les garçons de l'école. Il faut dire qu'elle est très jeune et assez jolie, ce qui change des autres adultes que l'on voit. En plus, elle soigne les gens et est toujours très douce.

Donc Sirius et James veulent être à ma place lors des lendemains de pleine lune. Bon, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être si faible qu'il est impossible de se déplacer et donc de se retrouver dans des situations humiliantes devant un adulte... Mais elle est compréhensive et ne me fait jamais de remarque à ce sujet. Et puis, de plus en plus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder à la dérobée. Parfois, je me demande si elle me voit et me laisse faire car je ne suis pas très discret...

En tout cas, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive. La vie semble merveilleuse depuis que mes camarades de dortoir savent mon secret, que je n'ai plus à leur mentir et qu'ils m'ont accepté. Je n'arrête pas de sourire, bien qu'il m'arrive encore de paniquer en me disant que, peut-être, demain, ou dans une semaine, ou à la prochaine pleine lune... Ils me lâcheront, m'insulteront, je les dégoûterai... La peur reste présente. Car au fond, ils ont entendu la vérité de ma bouche, mais ne l'ont pas vue de leurs propres yeux et n'ont jamais été présent lorsque je hurlais à la mort.

Mais je ne dois pas y penser. Non, je dois profiter de ce moment que je passe avec eux, même si c'est le dernier. Surtout s'il est le dernier.

Alors que nous marchons dans un couloir, nous te croisons en compagnie de Carmel et Lily. Vous me nous saluez rapidement et tu glousses en regardant ta cousine. On raconte qu'elle aurait été amoureuse de moi les années précédentes mais elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit. Cette histoire me gêne beaucoup car elle fait rire Sirius et James -bien que celui-ci avait justement eu un béguin pour elle ! L'hypocrite !- et ils ne cessent d'imiter des bruits de baisers quand on se parle. Ca me fait rire aussi mais je ne sais pas quoi penser : je ne pense pas qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un loup-garou de toute façon. Elle ne me connaissait pas en plus.

Et toi, Alice, tu glousses, tes joues pâles prenant une couleur rose vif ridicule, telle une gamine, trouvant probablement ce bruit de couloir très amusant. Je trouve ça assez pathétique. Peut-être penses-tu gagner en intérêt en parlant de ce genre de choses puisque personne ne parle de toi.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que je devrais te demander à toi si c'était vrai... Au moins, je n'ai pas de problèmes pour te parler contrairement à Lily qui est un peu trop curieuse et Sue qui n'écoute personne mais crée des rumeurs sur tout le monde. Je devrais penser à préparer le terrain pour ensuite te poser la question sans que tu ne fasses de conclusions hâtives.

Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile… Même si ça me pèse de devoir faire ça. Tout ton être, de ton comportement jusqu'à ton apparence ne respire que la naïveté et la gêne. Toutes les filles ont commencé à changer mais toi, tu gardes ce corps ronds et pourtant informe, donc te parler à toi n'est pas embarrassant et personne ne se méprendra sur mes intentions.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas accepté d'avoir ta cousine en petite-amie. C'est trop bizarre et elle n'est pas du tout mon genre. Moi je préfère les filles douces et élégantes. Il y en a bien une ou deux qui attirent mon regard dans les couloirs mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'on dirait de moi : on est tout de même un peu jeune, avouons-le. Il n'y a que Sirius qui est déjà sorti avec une fille mais c'était trop bizarre donc il a arrêté très rapidement.

Enfin... il y a aussi Sue. Elle, c'est carrément douteux : elle sort avec un garçon de cinquième année ! Il s'appelle Frank et est à Poufsouffle. Bon, il est super sympa pour ce que j'ai vu mais... Quand même. Et puis elle est si fatigante : elle n'a pas de nuance, avec elle c'est la colère ou la joie intense. Je n'arrive pas à rester à côté d'elle plus de cinq minutes tellement ça m'irrite.

Et puis, je ne me vois pas sortir avec une fille plus vieille !

Pomfresh, ça ne compte pas... Je ne sortirai pas avec elle, c'est plus... Un rêve. Un idéal. Et je ne fais que la regarder.

Je pense sincèrement que, les amours, à notre âge, ça n'existe pas.

Et puis de toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ca ne me concernera jamais et je m'en fiche. Moi, je veux me concentrer sur mes amis et mon avenir.

D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall s'il était simple de devenir psychomage et elle a eu une drôle de réaction. Elle m'a dit que les études étaient compliquées mais surtout que les patients devaient avoir une confiance entière en leur médecin...

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ma maladie ?

Alors je ne pourrais pas devenir pychomage ? C'est nul...

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? Je veux trouver des solutions et aider les gens... Parce que... J'aimerais qu'on m'aide moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Quatrième année**

Sirius et James se sont mis dans la tête de devenir des animagi et ont embarqué Peter dans cette histoire.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour voir s'ils peuvent m'accompagner dans la cabane Hurlante afin de m'empêcher de me faire mal.

Ils sont fous à lier. C'est extrêmement dangereux, j'ai entendu des histoires à faire froid dans le dos de personnes qui ont raté leur transformations, le professeur McGonagall a bien précisé qu'il fallait que l'entraînement soit contrôlé par le Ministère de la magie, qu'en plus il n'est pas sûr que je ne m'attaque pas à eux, que je ne les morde pas...

Ils s'exposent à un danger qui ferait fuir n'importe quel sorcier même honorable. En plus, on parle de plus en plus des violences causées par les loups-garous aux côtés de Voldemort dans les journaux.

Il faudrait que je leur dise, que je leur rappelle tout ça, que je leur demande de tout arrêter et, s'ils ne m'écoutent pas... De demander à un professeur ou à Dumbledore de leur ordonner de mettre un terme à ce projet absurde.

Il faudrait.

Mais...

Je n'ose pas.

Je n'y arrive pas car je ne veux pas !

Je suis dans une bulle d'espoir grâce à eux, je me dis que ça marchera peut-être, j'en rêve tout le temps : le soir, durant les cours, avant de me transformer, après. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça. L'impatience me tord les côtes et j'ai envie de m'endormir jusqu'au jour où ils réussiront. Je veux qu'ils réussissent ! Ce serait fantastique.

Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas leur remémorer tous les dangers, toutes les contraintes, de peur qu'ils m'écoutent. De peur qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils font ça pour un être dont les « frères » sont en ce moment même en train de tuer et détruire des vies. De peur qu'ils cessent et que je reste seul, durant les pleines lunes.

Je ne veux plus attendre seul, avec pour seul vision la pleine lune qui s'élève, cet horrible astre maléfique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai continuer ainsi, à me détruire, me mutiler, seul, dans cette cabane sombre et glacée. Je ne veux plus être seul. Plus jamais. Maintenant que j'ai des amis, je m'en rends compte : je ne peux pas vivre exclu.

J'ai envie de continuer de traîner avec Peter pour parler de nos familles respectives et très semblables, je veux écouter les blagues de James et l'encourager lorsqu'il joue au quidditch avec Sirius. Alors s'ils pouvaient, eux, me rejoindre quand je suis dans cette cabane affreuse, ce serait merveilleux.

D'ailleurs, à force de lire toutes ces nouvelles terrifiantes, Sirius a pris la décision de devenir Juge, ou un truc du genre. En tout cas, il veut rentrer dans la Justice Magique. C'est très impressionnant et ça a choqué pas mal de monde lorsqu'il a dit ça, sauf James. Ce dernier hésite encore. On le voit tous en tant que joueur professionnel de quidditch vu son niveau mais lui ne veut pas faire de ce plaisir une obligation.

C'est un peu triste mais c'est ainsi, je le comprends un peu.

Donc lui et moi hésitons toujours sur ce qu'on veut faire, or, les BUSE, c'est l'an prochain comme nous l'a rappelé le professeur McGonagall, et Slughorn mais lui, il ne l'a dit que pour moi lorsque j'ai raté ma potion d'aiguise-méninge. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Ce n'est pas un bon professeur à mes yeux et en plus, il est trop influencé par les familles des élèves. Lily m'a dit que c'était mal d'insulter un professeur juste parce que j'avais des mauvaises notes avec lui. Bien sûr, mademoiselle n'a que des O et est invitée à toutes les petites soirées organisées par Slughorn... Elle peut parler la chouchoute. Elle m'énerve dans ces moments-là !

Bref, je me demande si je ne vais pas rentrer dans la brigade de police magique. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour devenir Auror et je doute qu'on laisse un loup-garou à ce poste : je suis trop souvent affaibli donc en cas d'urgence, je serais inutile et... Je suis censé protéger les gens des autres loups-garous ! Plus personne ne ferait confiance au ministère dans ce cas-là et je n'ose imaginer la polémique. Tandis que la brigade, c'est moins honorable et donc moins connu. Je pourrais assister les gens qui ont des problèmes sans que l'on ne me pose trop de questions.

Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée.

Je regarde le ciel au-dessus de ma tête tandis que les élèves s'installent autour de moi : je suis dans les gradins du stade de quidditch et aujourd'hui, il y a un match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. James et Sirius voulaient venir pour étudier la technique de leurs adversaires et les filles tenaient à assister au premier match où Carmel jouait le rôle de commentatrice.

J'ai hésité un moment entre rester seul au calme ou assister à ce moment qui sera probablement très amusant –aux dépends ou non de Carmel- et finalement mes amis m'ont forcé à les suivre. Je leur dois bien ça.

Je suis donc coincé entre un James trop remuant et une Sue surexcitée. Après avoir reçu plusieurs coups involontaires des deux côtés, je me mets à bougonner mais aucun des deux fautifs n'y fait attention, trop occupés à hurler avec la foule où à acclamer notre amie qui fait de son mieux pour suivre le jeu.

Soudain, un souffle dans ma nuque me fait frissonner et sursauter tandis qu'une main se pose sur mon bras. Je me retourne et te fais face, Alice. Tu tires un peu mon bras en m'indiquant d'un geste de la tête la place à côté de toi, vide.

Je… Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là.

Je rougis et fronce les sourcils, m'en voulant de m'être laissé surprendre aussi facilement. Cependant tu ne te moques pas de moi, tu me souris, apparemment heureuse que quelqu'un s'installe à côté de toi. J'agis sans dire un mot puis regarde le match sans t'accorder un regard. Tu as passé l'année précédente à me faire des remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes et maintenant, tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ? Tu as un sacré toupet… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix. Et puis, cette année, tu sembles un peu plus aimable. J'imagine que tu cherchais uniquement à rejeter ton mal-être sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que je te pardonne. Je suis quelqu'un de rancunier, même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer.

Soudain tu te penches sur moi pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ton haleine sent les toasts de ce matin et tu n'as pas remarqué que tu avais encore une trace de chocolat chaud près de tes lèvres. Tu es un peu tête en l'air… Ou peu attentive de ton image. C'est amusant venant de toi qui fais pourtant tout pour montrer ton rang social. Tu as ce qu'on peut acheter mais pour le reste, tu es encore plus « va nu pieds » que nous. Au fond, tu n'es rien de ce que tu prétends être.

Je souris tandis que tu m'expliques que Carmel a pour défi de dire certains mots farfelus durant ce match.

Je te fixe un moment, hésitant : dois-je te dire que tu dois t'essuyer le visage ?

Tu remarques mon attention et tu te mets à rougir. De plus en plus. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, tu ne baisses pas la tête, tu ne tortilles pas tes mèches, tu ne mets pas ta main devant ton visage rond. Non, tu restes droite. Ca change. Puis tu ouvres la bouche mais ta question est noyée sous les hurlements dans le stade : l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a le vif d'or !

Par réflexe, nous nous levons et applaudissons les vainqueurs. C'est alors que tu te penches vers Sue et je t'entends lui dire que tu avais raison : qu'en plus d'être mignon, il était doué.

Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers le concerné qui lève le poing où se trouve encore la petite balle dorée et ressent une vague d'agacement et de dégoût : il a les cheveux bouclés et blonds. Si je me souviens bien, il est plus grand que moi mais il a vraiment une tête d'idiot.

En plus d'être étourdie, elle manque de goût.

-Au fait, je crie par-dessus les hurlements de joie des supporters, la prochaine fois, lave-toi la figure, tu as la moustache de Slughorn ! je lui déclare avec mépris.

Elle rougit immédiatement et porte sa manche à sa bouche pour s'essuyer fébrilement tandis que je lui tourne le dos pour partir.

Je sais que c'est mal d'être jaloux, et je suis comme ça à chaque fois que j'entends une fille dire quelque chose d'un autre garçon mais je n'y peux rien. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne gêne personne que j'aie mauvais caractère.

Et seuls ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Toi, tu es bien trop superficielle pour t'en rendre compte, avec toi je ne montre que ma partie sombre.

Un peu comme la lune, superficielle car elle n'est rien sans le soleil et me détruit…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Cinquième année**

Ils ont réussi.

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais ils ont réussi à devenir des animagi. Haha… Même moi j'ai encore du mal à le croire malgré le fait que, la nuit dernière, un rat, un cerf et un chien marchaient à mes côtés dans le parc. Ils m'ont rejoint alors que je venais de me transformer, ayant attendu derrière la porte. J'avais, comme à chaque fois, patienté, angoissé, je m'étais encore planté les doigts dans mes jambes pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à la lune, cette horrible lune qui apparaissait lentement, se plaisant à me rendre fou puis la transformation a débuté alors que j'ai, je pense, laissé échapper un sanglot. Ce fut terrible. Insurmontable. Comme à chaque fois. Puis ils ont surgit dans la pièce et… Je me suis calmé.

C'est comme si le loup en moi voulait juste une présence qui ne le méprisait pas, une présence semblable à la sienne.

Et puis je suis sorti puisque la porte était ouverte, ils m'ont suivi et on a fouillé les alentours.

On est même allé jusqu'à Pré-au-lard !

C'est ridicule d'un côté, je ne devrais pas être ravi d'avoir visité des endroits que je connais déjà par cœur !... Pourtant, de cette manière, avec les autres, c'était comme si un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à nous, un monde rempli d'aventure et vide de responsabilité, de souffrances, de règles.

Je suis épuisé. Le choc, la transformation, les émotions… Je suis exténué… Et eux, ils font déjà des plans pour la prochaine sortie. Ils ont même trouvé des surnoms qui allaient à nos transformations respectives, et lorsqu'ils les utilisent, je m'étonne de voir que les autres ne comprennent pas ! C'est tellement clair pourtant : Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard. Tout ça pour attirer l'attention ! Quelle bande d'inconscients.

Je crois que je les adore vraiment.

Et je pense que c'est exactement pour ça que je n'arriverai jamais à assumer mon nouveau rôle. Dumbledore m'a nommé préfet cette année. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il a fait ça, ou plutôt je n'ai que des suppositions. Soit c'est pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de mes amis, ce qui est perdu d'avance vu que chaque année, ils sont encore plus excités que la précédente et violent encore plus le règlement… Soit c'est pour tenter de me montrer que même un loup-garou peut avoir un rôle important mais ça renforce plutôt mon sentiment de ne pas réussir puisque je suis souvent absent à cause de mes transformations. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que c'est forcé, pas naturel. Est-ce qu'on se comportera toujours comme ça avec moi ? C'est un peu condescendant et ça ne fait que me montrer une plus mauvaise image de moi-même.

Et puis cette surcharge de travail, je ne sais pas si je la voulais vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'on pense qu'il y a les BUSE à la fin de l'année et ça, ça m'inquiète vraiment. Que se passera-t-il si ma transformation tombe en plein milieu ? Je devrais passer les rattrapages ? Et peut-être que je vais échouer car je n'aurais pas eu la force ou le temps d'étudier. Déjà qu'en pleine forme, j'ai du mal dans certaines matières, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera en juin.

Il faut à tout prix que j'ai au moins six BUSE, moins, ce n'est même pas la peine de faire une septième année puisqu'aucun diplôme intéressant ne sera accessible. J'ai fait des recherches pour la Brigade magique, je n'allais tout de même pas attendre le rendez-vous d'orientation en janvier, et il faut avoir huit BUSE et surtout au minimum un E en Enchantement et Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je pense que je peux le faire mais il faudra que je travaille. Ce qui est bien c'est que le cours de Potions n'est pas une matière essentielle pour ce travail on dirait, bien que ce soit toujours un bonus.

Mais je pense que je vais abandonner cette matière là l'année prochaine : Slughorn est de plus en plus fatigant, voir agaçant avec moi, il est désormais certain qu'il ne me porte pas du tout dans son cœur. Il en vient même à éviter de me retirer des points tellement il ne peut pas me supporter. Donc je ne fais plus trop d'effort dans la préparation de mes potions.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est juste un problème de compatibilité ou si c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans sa classe. De mon côté, je pense que c'est son comportement envers moi plus ce doute qui me taraude sans arrêt qui maintient ce dégoût envers lui. Je sais que parfois, quand je le critique, c'est exagéré mais je n'y peux rien, il me débecte.

Lily semble justement s'éloigner de moi malgré son poste de préfète et me jette plus de regards mécontents qu'avant. Slughorn lui dit des choses sur moi ? Quelle idiote elle fait de les croire. Susan, elle, continue à flirter avec les garçons plus vieux qu'elle et ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle m'a entendu dire que je trouvais que sa manière d'agir et de parler faisait mauvais genre. Quant à Carmel, elle est un peu surchargée elle aussi mais reste gentille avec moi bien qu'elle se fasse distante. Elle a eu un petit ami l'année dernière et il semblerait qu'il se soit mal comporté envers elle. Je ne sais pas tous les détails mais il a été renvoyé et il y a eu pas mal de rumeur à son sujet, heureusement, Sirius et James se sont chargés de les faire taire dès que tu leur en as fait part.

Au début je croyais que tu étais venue pour demander si c'était vrai et j'avais trouvé ce comportement odieux, surtout qu'il s'agissait de ta cousine, mais en réalité… Tu savais ce qui s'était passé et tu venais demander de l'aide. Je sais que ce n'était pas aussi grave que certains le prétendait et Carmel m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien. Elle semblait un peu faible mais elle restait forte. Cependant, toi, tu as eu peur pour elle, peur que ses bruits de couloir la touchent, peur qu'elle soit encore plus blessée. Et tu as eu le courage de demander de l'aide. Courage que je n'ai pas. Courage que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je ne l'ai compris que durant les grandes vacances et je dois t'avouer que ça m'a assez agacé car je m'étais toujours dit que tu n'avais rien à faire à Gryffondor…

Mais au final, c'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas à ma place dans cette maison.

C'est étrange, tu es toujours superficielle à mes yeux, tu continues de jouer à la princesse et tu as du mal à t'occuper de toi-même toute seule. Cependant, en te regardant, j'ai compris que malgré cela, malgré tout tes défauts, tu fais attention aux autres. Et tu ne demandes rien en échange. Peu importe la personne, tu tentes de l'aider : tu protège Carmel, tu trouves des excuses à Lily pour qu'elle puisse fréquenter Rogue, tu encourages Susan lorsqu'elle doute de ses relations, tu écoutes Peter lorsqu'il a le moral dans les chaussettes. Tu as cette force en toi qui nous permet de nous reposer sur toi. Un peu comme ce jour où tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir à côté de toi : tu avais compris que je n'étais pas bien installé entre James et Sue. Malgré cela, je ne t'ai pas remercié convenablement et, justement, j'ai l'horrible impression que personne ne le voit, que personne ne prend la peine de te remercier.

Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi. Car au final, qui remarque cette grâce ?

Certains garçons continuent de l'embêter car elle est un peu plus ronde que les autres ce qui la fait complexer, mais elle ne se rend pas compte que beaucoup d'autre l'apprécie justement pour ça.

Beaucoup.

Moi par exemple. Tu dégages cette aura de douceur, de gentillesse lorsque tu acceptes de laisser tomber le masque de la fille de bonne famille.

Oui, tu es réellement… A croquer.

Alors, vraiment, tu n'as pas à complexer autant sur ton corps.

Mais ils ne voient pas non plus tes efforts, ils ne seraient pas capables de t'offrir ce que tu mérites.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre que, puisque je sais t'apprécier, j'ai le droit de t'obtenir… Tu es inaccessible et c'est très bien ainsi.

Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que je devrais juste commencer par m'excuser, avec un an de retard. Non, j'aurai l'air d'un idiot. Je vais plutôt te conseiller de venir me voir si on t'embête encore… Ah non, ça non plus : Lily a déjà dû te le dire.

Mais c'est une fille et moi, je suis un garçon donc je saurais peut-être mieux comment faire qu'elle.

Et si je te remerciais pour Carmel ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé si c'était vrai au sujet de son soi-disant amour pour moi.

Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire !

…A un moment où tu ne seras pas entourée…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Sixième année**

Les BUSE sont terminées et nous avons eu les résultats. J'ai beau savoir que je n'allais plus être dans la classe de Slughorn, voir que j'ai eu un D en potion m'a quand même mis le moral à zéro. Au moins j'ai eu un E en Défense contre les forces du Mal, Etude des runes et Métamorphose, un O en Enchantement, Astronomie et Botanique et des A pour le reste. Pas un seul P étrangement. En même temps, je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'étudier, j'en ai même raté des sorties à pré-au-lard pour rattraper mon retard.

Ce qui fait que je peux toujours devenir membre de la brigade magique du ministère. Je me mets à douter de mes capacités, de ma motivation mais je ne trouve pas grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant. J'aurais peut-être aimé faire des recherches sur les créatures magiques. Je commence à éprouver une sorte de fascination pour eux… Mais je tente de l'inhiber, de peur qu'elle provienne de mon côté maléfique.

Et puis je suis certain qu'il faut avoir au moins un E en potions pour faire ce genre de métier donc pas la peine d'y penser.

Peter a eu des résultats un tout petit peu moins bons que les miens ce qui m'a un peu rassuré. Je n'aurais pas aimé être me plus mauvais du groupe. Je sais que c'est mal de penser ainsi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me comparer aux autres. James et Sirius par contre ont eut des E et des O à toutes leurs matières et ont fanfaronné pendant toute la semaine de la rentrée ce qui a cassé les pieds à tous les professeurs. Je les comprends : ils passent leur journée à ne rien faire en cours et finissent avec des notes extraordinaires.

Au final, je ne cesserais jamais d'être jaloux d'eux. Avant c'était sur leur popularité, maintenant c'est sur leur notes.

La popularité ne m'attire plus autant : j'ai trop peur qu'on découvre mon secret et aussi… Depuis que ma situation a changé à la rentrée, je n'ai plus besoin de ça.

Sirius semble un peu moins sympathique avec Peter ces derniers temps et James n'y fait pas attention. Il a dû le remarquer mais ne fait rien pour changer cela. J'ai essayé de le mentionner mais il m'a dit que si Peter avait un problème, il devait le régler lui-même. J'ai voulu lui faire remarquer qu'ils m'avaient aidé mais j'ai eu peur, brusquement. Peut-être qu'ils avaient fait ça juste pour s'amuser ? Mais là n'était pas l'essentiel : quelque soit la raison, grâce à eux, j'allais mieux.

Peter fait donc des efforts pour être apprécié mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Peut-être que Sirius en a tout simplement marre de lui… Il a pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il plaisait beaucoup aux filles et qu'il a fuit sa famille il y a quelques mois. Mais il reste mon ami donc je respecte ses choix.

James semble, de son côté à s'intéresser un peu plus sérieusement à Lily. Je sais qu'avant lorsqu'il demandait de sortir avec elle, il plaisantait et voulait juste faire rager Rogue. Rien d'autre. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne fréquente plus ce dernier, il se force à ne plus la taquiner bien qu'il en ait encore envie. Sirius lui interdit de faire ça, sinon il se « dévoilerait » trop rapidement et passerait pour un imbécile.

Bon, je ne comprends pas parfaitement ce qui se passe mais je sais que lui aussi commence à s'éloigner. Je me demande combien de temps perdurera notre groupe.

D'ailleurs, il semblerait que son amitié avec Rogue était l'une des raisons principale de son éloignement. Enfin, peut-être que c'était le comportement de James qui l'éloignait de moi mais depuis cette rentrée, elle est un peu moins froide et on parle un peu. C'est aussi parce que je me suis rapprochée de toi.

Bon, elle m'évite quand même et n'est pas une véritable amie mais malgré tout. Elle est peut-être rancunière.

Carmel et Susan sont un peu plus proches de moi qu'avant également mais ça… C'est uniquement grâce à toi je pense. Et le plus amusant, c'est que tu n'apprécies pas ça du tout.

On a passé tout l'été à s'écrire et plus d'une fois je me suis senti ridicule à attendre en trépignant tes réponses ou à sauter de joie en voyant ton hibou revenir.

A travers toutes ces lettres, j'ai appris à te connaître et à te comprendre. Toi aussi tu semblais vouloir parler de moi mais je devais éviter de trop me dévoiler. De t'effrayer. De te dégoûter. On dirait que j'ai évité le pire et atteint le meilleur.

Tu as réellement plusieurs facettes, parfois hautaine, parfois maternelle et à d'autre moment lumineuse et enjouée mais ceux-là sont si rares. La plupart du temps, tu restes encore cachée par ta timidité.

Je t'en voudrais presque de ressembler autant à la lune. Mais non, puisque c'est elle qui tente de te ressembler et me fait subir le martyr. Toi, c'est tout le contraire : avec toi, je deviens plus humain. Beaucoup plus humain. Si le loup avait besoin de compagnon pour se calmer, moi ils m'avaient juste rassuré. Par contre, ta présence m'adoucit, m'apaise. J'arrive à vivre. Avant je suivais et désormais, je tente de nouvelles expériences.

Je suis enfin vivant.

Tout chez toi m'attire et me rend heureux, tes cheveux noir, ton corps gourmand et ta douceur infinie. Tu as beau lui ressembler, tu es l'opposé de la lune.

Au point que j'ai eu envie de renier ma nature, de prétendre être un autre. Peut-être était-ce une bêtise mais peu importe car je suis heureux désormais… Et toi aussi, non ?

Je me pose toujours un bon nombre de questions sur si j'ai bien fait ou non, mais je ne ressens pas de remords. Juste… de l'inquiétude pour l'avenir.

Car désormais, nous sommes ensemble. Un couple.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en rendre compte, pourtant maintenant que c'est fait, ça me semble si naturel, si normal. C'est étrange.

Je me rends bien compte qu'on flirtait depuis un moment, même avant les vacances d'été. A la rentrée, c'était encore plus flagrant et pourtant j'étais terrifié à l'idée de te demander ça. Puis un jour, où tu devais aller en potion, sans moi, j'ai pris peur. Peur que tu ne sois plus là, peur que tu te trouves un autre petit-ami alors je t'ai demandé. Tu as rougis et prit la fuite.

Les deux heures que j'ai passé seul ont été semblable à deux heures sous ma forme de loup-garou. Horribles !

Finalement tu es revenue accompagnée de ta cousine qui m'a fait un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner. Tu l'as regardée puis moi. Je ne sais pas si j'étais rouge ou livide mais toi tu étais écarlate. Et tu as accepté.

Je me suis sentie étrangement bête mais ce n'était pas si important.

On est retourné dans la salle commune et Carmel avait déjà tout dit à Sue qui l'avait fait savoir aux autres. Les garçons se sont même amusés à faire des paris sur la longévité de notre couple.

Et ça va faire un mois que ça dure, donc James a déjà perdu.

Je suis heureux, terrifié, impatient et serein à la fois. C'est le chaos total en moi. Maintenant, dès que tu regardes un garçon, j'ai envie de le mordre, de lui broyer les os. Dès que tu t'inquiètes sur mes absences, j'ai l'impression que mon monde se détruit et je sais que, un jour, je devrais te le dire. Je ne suis pas obligé, comme me l'a dit Sirius mais… Tu finiras par le deviner… Et je ne pense pas être capable de garder ça pour moi.

Et puis j'aimerais que toi et moi continuions cette relation. Qu'on aille plus loin. Je te croyais prude et coincée mais finalement tu ne l'es pas plus que ça. Tu veux attendre mais tu me laisses jouer malgré tout. Et tu participes la plupart du temps.

Je crois que j'adore cette facette de toi, lorsque tu trompes ton monde en te faisant passer pour une fille innocente alors qu'en réalité, tu es bien plus espiègle. Ou alors j'adore être le seul à le savoir.

En tout cas, si un jour, nous allons plus loin, tu verras la morsure sur ma jambe, les cicatrices qui parcourent mes bras et mon ventre. Et il faudra que je t'explique.

En attendant, je reste allongé, la tête sur tes jambes, à regarder le ciel à moitié caché par les feuilles dorées. J'aimerais qu'on puisse passer toutes nos journées de cette manière.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Septième année**

Un an de répit. Un an sans examens, à profiter des sorties à pré-au-lard, des pleines lunes avec mes compagnons et à passer mon temps libre avec toi.

Et voilà que ça recommence. Nous devons désormais passer les ASPIC. Certains ont quitté l'école, pensant probablement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de diplôme. J'ai moi-même douté mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il valait mieux avoir plus d'aplomb.

J'ai compris qu'elle parlait pour les gens dans ma conditions : des lois sont passées l'année dernière, des lois interdisant ceux de mon genre à avoir certains métiers ou à être obligé de déclarer sa situation à son employeur. J'ai beau comprendre, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou de rage quand j'y pense.

Est-ce que le ministère acceptera un loup-garou comme employé ?

Et puis il y a mes amis… Qui s'éloignent. Peter a eu trop de retard dans ses devoirs et n'a pas pu nous accompagner à la première pleine lune, Sirius voulait voir une fille un soir donc il a loupé la seconde. Je sens qu'ils s'éloignent un peu trop mais je ne peux pas leur reprocher. Ils se mettent en danger, violent des lois pour moi. Ils ont déjà fait énormément. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur en vouloir parce qu'ils ne continuent pas de m'accompagner tous les mois.

Ils ne m'ont jamais rien promis.

Et ça me détruit un peu.

J'ai l'impression que tout se brise entre nous. Nos envies sont trop différentes. Sirius rêve d'une liberté totale et se moque sans arrêt de l'envie que Peter et moi partageons d'avoir une vie paisible au point qu'il arrive parfois à être blessant. Bon, c'est Sirius, on lui pardonne toujours, il sait être immunisé à la rancune mais elle reste en nous malgré tout. Surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière : après une dispute assez virulente entre Rogue et Sirius, dispute où il semblerait que la famille de mon ami ait été citée, ce dernier a décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague. Il lui a dit qu'il ne savait rien sur nous car pour ça, il devrait avoir le cran de passer sous le Saule Cogneur. Il lui a dit comment faire. Et ensuite, il est parti en se moquant de sa lâcheté.

Ca n'a pas manqué. A la pleine lune, j'ai failli le dévorer.

James a su le sauver de justesse sans même utiliser sa forme animagus et Dumbledore lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Là encore, mes amis ne m'avaient rien promis mais j'avais eu l'impression que c'était évident ! Qu'ils ne devaient pas dire mon secret !

Sirius a dû s'excuser auprès de Rogue et aussi auprès de moi. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas très fier de lui mais… Pas très contrit non plus. Ca m'a blessé qu'il me considère comme un monstre, comme un moyen de faire du mal à ses ennemis et non pas comme une personne. Ca m'a rappelé ce que je suis aux yeux des autres à ça m'a terrifié.

Ou peut-être que je me suis fait des idées.

De peur d'être blessé, j'ai préféré ne pas chercher la petite bête et ne plus parler de cette histoire. On rit encore ensemble et il est là quand il peut lorsque je me transforme. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

James lui, sort désormais avec Lily. D'ailleurs, chose amusante, Dumbledore a compris que je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais un bon préfet. Au point qu'il a abandonné l'idée de tenter de calmer mes amis en me rendant préfet mais, au contraire, en rendant l'un d'eux préfet-en-chef !

Et le pire, c'est que ça marche…A peu près. Ils continuent de faire quelques bêtises durant les cours mais je pense que James a murit, tout simplement. Lui et Lily sont donc préfets-en-chefs. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui les a rapprochés mais en tout cas, on a du mal à les décoller désormais. Si James n'est pas avec Sirius, il est avec Lily, et inversement, ce qui sépare un peu plus notre groupe. Je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire, je le comprends parfaitement. Mais je me rends compte que lui non plus en fait pas beaucoup d'effort pour que nous restions soudés.

Peter semble un peu perdu mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui sans arrêt, je ne veux pas t'imposer sa présence et je préfère vraiment quand on est que tous les deux.

Il avait bien eu une idée géniale l'année dernière : faire une carte de Pouldard qu'on lèguerait uniquement à nos enfants ou aux élèves les plus tapageurs de l'école, ça restait à décider. On avait tout retranscrit, James et Sirius avait redoublé d'ingéniosité afin que l'on voit les élèves et les professeurs se déplacer, qu'on puisse lire leur nom, les mots de passe à utiliser.

Cette carte était un véritable don.

Malheureusement, quelques semaines après la rentrée, on se l'est fait confisquer par Rusard. Il a tout de suite deviné que c'était quelque chose d'important mais… Il n'a pas réussi à l'utiliser. Je me demande si en tant que cracmol, il le pourra un jour.

Bref, nous ne sommes plus le groupe que nous avons été. Enfin, je sais qu'on est encore très attachés les uns aux autres, et puis on n'est pas forcé de se coller pour le savoir… Donc il n'y a pas trop à craindre.

En tout cas ce qui m'a fait resté à Poudlard, ce ne sont ni les ASPIC ni mes amis, ils auraient très bien compris ma décision de rentrer dans la vie active plus tôt. Non, c'est toi qui m'as convaincu de rester. Je ne voulais pas passer un an à t'écrire et à me demander si un autre tentait de te séduire. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi, autant de temps que possible. Cette guerre éclate des familles et des couples. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'éloigner et de te perdre alors que j'avais la possibilité d'être avec toi.

L'année dernière, juste après l'épisode avec Rogue, j'ai finalement eu le courage de te dévoiler ma nature. Enfin, le courage et l'impatience. Cette histoire m'avait chamboulé et tu avais pris soin de moi, tu avais finalement accepté qu'on fasse l'amour et… Je ne voulais pas me retenir. Je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais été capable. Cependant, je devais te dire ce que j'étais avant ça.

Ca t'a fait peur. Ca t'a dégoûté. Tu t'es éloignée plusieurs jours et j'ai passé ces jours à m'insulter et me morfondre. J'en ai même pleuré de rage… Un peu. Puis ta cousine et Susan sont venues pour me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Elles ont dit que je devais te courir après.

Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai essayé de te parler à nouveau. J'ai finalement réussi et tu as beaucoup pleuré contre moi. Tu avais peur, tu te posais des questions, tu n'étais plus sûre de rien, je n'ai pas compris tout ce que tu me disais mais tu étais contre moi et ça, c'était la réponse que je voulais.

On a pris un peu de temps pour que tu t'habitues à la nouvelle mais tu t'y es faite assez rapidement. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose, c'était juste un mot en plus et une explication. Tu m'as finalement accepté et ce fut un soulagement incroyable pour moi. Je savais que tu en étais capable, mais j'avais pourtant cette inquiétude.

Mais ça a été.

Peut-être que, finalement, j'arriverais à vivre une vie normale. J'ai des amis, mes transformations se passent un peu mieux, j'arrive à faire mes études et je suis avec la fille que j'aime.

Une fois sortie de l'école il faudra que je trouve un travail et un logement mais… Je devrais m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas seul.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Départ**

Nous avons quitté Poudlard, ses passages secrets, ses tableaux, ses fantômes, ses dortoirs, ses cours, son parc, sa forêt et la cabane hurlante. Je pense que… Qu'il n'y aura plus de sortie à la pleine lune.

Rien n'a été dit, on n'a même pas mentionné le sujet mais, justement, je pense qu'ils en ont marre. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de couvre-feu ou d'autorité à narguer sous ses yeux, ce n'est plus amusant pour eux. Et puis, le danger est plus grand : personne pour me retenir, beaucoup pour me faire du mal et des agents qui peuvent les prendre en flagrant délit… Ils restent des animagi non déclarés. Donc il vaut mieux faire attention désormais et ne plus continuer ce petit jeu.

C'est dommage mais je saurai m'y faire.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et surtout, tu es avec moi alors ça ira.

Tu t'es même un peu brouillée avec tes parents à cause de mon problème… Ca m'a blessé que ta famille pense de telles choses de moi mais tu m'as choisi et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je dois penser.

Tu m'as demandé de venir te voir, ici, dans ce parc public. Il n'y a pas grand monde et les rares passants se dépêchent. Je les comprends : le fond de l'air est frais, les nuages gris, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il pleuve. Mais je reste ici, à t'attendre. Tu fais tant pour moi, je peux au moins avoir la délicatesse de ne pas te poser un lapin.

Et je réfléchis à ce qui nous entoure…

Le monde des adultes…

C'est à se demander pourquoi on était si pressé d'y entrer.

La guerre, les disparitions, les tortures, les traîtres, les morts.

Voilà notre lot quotidien de nouvelles.

Au moins, nous avons la certitude d'être uni face à l'adversité, bien que nous nous voyions de moins en moins. Je sais que Sirius continue de voir James, et même ses parents, toutes les semaines. Que ce dernier vit avec Lily Evans.

Et ça me blesse de me voir comme… Exclu.

Peut-être que je prends ça trop à cœur. Je n'ai finalement pas été accepté au concours pour la brigade magique. Je n'ai même pas pu essayer : dès qu'ils ont su que j'étais un loup-garou, ils m'ont fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je leur ai souri, déclarant que je comprenais, puis je suis parti sagement. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai pleuré de rage.

J'ai finalement trouvé un petit travail chez Gringotts mais ça ne durera pas, je le sais. Enfin, au moins, Dumbledore me trouve des choses à faire.

Il nous a engagés moi et les autres dans un groupe nommé l'Ordre du Phénix, où on essaye de rassembler le maximum de monde pour combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il m'a demandé si j'accepterais d'infiltrer les loups garous mais j'ai refusé : cela t'aurait trop mis en danger ! Et puis je ne voulais pas non plus. En tout cas, Sirius et James semblent s'y amuser comme des fous. Maugrey ne cesse de leur dire que ce n'est pas une cours de récréation, ils continuent de provoquer l'ennemi et à faire les idiots.

Sirius s'est même acheté une moto et l'a modifiée afin qu'elle vole. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore vivant. D'un côté, il n'a pas de famille à perdre, ni de fiancée. Juste ses amis qui se sont eux aussi engagés dans la guerre, sachant pertinemment qu'il est probable qu'on n'en sortira pas vivant. Je dois être le seul d'entre nous à y penser : les autres se croient invincibles, immortels. Ils sont jeunes…

Serais-je déjà vieux dans ma tête ?

Toi aussi tu t'y es engagée. Je me demande, et je ne suis pas le seul, pourquoi tu restes avec moi : je suis monstrueux, dangereux, pas complètement humain, malade, de sang mêlé et j'ai un emploi précaire. Toi tu es magnifique, en pleine forme, d'une grande famille et tu as même été acceptée à ton école d'Auror. Tu es merveilleuse !

Et je dois t'avouer que c'est assez douloureux de subir cette comparaison… Mais malgré tout, tu redoubles d'amour pour moi, depuis quelques temps tu ne fais que me couvrir d'attention. J'aimerais t'en donner autant mais je n'en ai pas les moyens, et puis je risque toujours de te mettre en danger : si des gens n'appréciant pas les loups-garous te voyaient en ma compagnie, ils te le reprocheraient et te traiterait d'animal. Ceux qui restent près de nous finissent par subir le même traitement, j'en suis conscient. J'essaye de mettre de la distance entre nous, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais proposé de vivre avec moi et je continue de faire des efforts pour me retenir de te voir sans arrêt mais à chaque fois que je pense réussir, je craque et me rue dans tes bras.

Et à chaque pleine lune, je crains de te mordre, de te faire du mal… De te tuer.

C'est devenu mon pire cauchemar. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que l'affreuse lune disparaît, tu es là, à mes côtés, à prendre soin de moi. Tu es une grande sorcière.

Devrais-je abandonner mes efforts et être égoïste ? Te demander de vivre avec moi ? Est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Comment vivrons-nous ? Finiras-tu par avoir honte de moi ? D'être fatiguée par mes transformations ? Seras-tu dégoûtée ?

-Remus ?

Je relève la tête et croise ton regard. Tu sembles inquiète, peut-être n'es-tu pas certaine que c'est moi.

Tu tiens un parapluie dans ta main.

Je me relève et tente de m'approcher de toi mais d'un regard tu me fais comprendre de rester ou je suis. Non pas que tu aies une aura assez impressionnante, ce serait plutôt le contraire : tu es assez mignonne à tenter de jouer au grande malgré ton visage encore rond et clair.

Non, si je suis resté sur place c'est par respect.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi : je suis un loup-garou et…

-Je sais que c'est toi, tu soupires, la voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude. Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

Pas important ? Je pourrais être un Mangemort ayant pris du polynectar et ça lui serait égal ? Non, je dois me tromper.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ? je demande, inquiet.

On t'a fait du mal ?

-Je…

Tu ne parles plus pendant un moment et je sens que je ne dois pas interrompre ce silence au risque de te gêner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers les nuages qui sont de plus en plus sombres.

-Remus… Je te quitte.

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement. J'ai comme l'impression que mon cerveau n'a pas compris ou qu'il manque un morceau de la phrase. Je ne saisis pas le sens de cette déclaration.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux rompre.

-Mais pourquoi ? On t'a menacé ? On t'a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ? je panique légèrement.

Il n'y a que cette explication : Alice, tu ne peux pas vouloir rompre, voyons ! Je sentais que tu étais encore plus attentionnée, encore plus dédiée à notre relation ces derniers temps… C'est la peur de la guerre ? C'est quoi ?

Je te vois froncer les sourcils, les paupières closes, signe d'irritation.

-Non Remus, c'est mon choix.

Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu prononces mon nom de cette manière.

-Je ne t'aime plus ! J'ai tout donné, tout fait pour que ça aille, j'ai dû me battre contre ma propre famille mais tu ne m'as jamais réconfortée, tu n'as jamais cherché à me rapprocher d'eux ou à faire un geste de paix, quand tu allais mal, j'étais là, je t'attendais mais moi… J'étais seule ! Ca fait des mois que je me détruis à attendre une réaction de ta part ! Un signe que tu tiens à moi, pas que tu as besoin de moi !

Je reste abasourdi face à ses aveux : tu voulais de l'attention ? Mais je t'en donnais. Je venais te voir. D'accord, tu as plus donné que moi mais moi je ne peux rien donner.

-Mais je le fais !

-Non, tu ne le fais pas, tu cries. Tu viens me voir quand tu vas mal et c'est tout. Moi, quand je pleure, je suis seule, quand j'ai peur, je suis seule, quand je vois ma famille se faire décimer je suis encore seule car tu ne veux pas me voir…

-Je le fais pour toi ! je me mets à hurler, furieux. Pour te protéger, mais si tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte…

-Je l'ai compris mais je sais me protéger aussi. Au final, on ne se voyait plus.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Fallait en parler plus tôt, maintenant on a un peu moins de possibilités…

-Je t'en ai parlé, tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Il y avait des possibilités mais… Tu as raison, c'est trop tard. C'est pour ça que je veux rompre.

-Mais non, attends ! Tu peux comprendre que j'ai des problèmes et…

-Oui, je sais, ta lycanthropie. Super. Deux soirs par mois tu n'es pas humain, je suis au courant… Et le reste du temps ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton boulot à Gringotts te prend tout le reste du mois !

-Je dois travailler plus que les autres si je veux gagner ma vie ! je grogne.

-Oui mais il y a ça, l'absence d'attention, ton absence tout court, et tu ne te rends pas compte que moi aussi je subis des regards, des murmures. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis officiellement en couple avec TOI ! Mais tu n'es PAS LA ! Alors je subis tout ça pour rien !

Les larmes avaient déjà commencé à jaillir de tes yeux. Maintenant, tu te mets à sangloter et te cacher derrière tes mains.

-Alice... Je fais vraiment mon possible…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

-Remus, je n'en peux plus. C'est fini… Je ne t'aime plus.

Je sens mon visage afficher une sorte de grimace. Tu plaisantes. Tu dis ça pour que je te prouve mon amour. Pour que je redouble d'attention.

-Je n'en peux plus de toi, de ta maladie, de tes absences. Je n'en peux plus. Toujours devoir tout faire.

Tu t'es calmée, tu soupires et baisses les épaules en regardant le sol. De mon côté, je sens mon cœur ou mon âme se briser. C'est horrible. Je deviens creux et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'essentiel, de vital va sortir de ce qui vient d'éclater.

-Non… Tu ne peux pas… Je t'aime, Alice ! Tu… Je n'ai que toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

-Si tu pensais ainsi, tu aurais dû me retenir mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

-NON !

-Tu sauras t'y faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… Et moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui peut prendre soin de moi.

-Je le ferai ! Alice, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime ! Je ferai n'importe quoi, j'arrêterai mon travail et je m'occuperai de toi, je ferais tout, je t'en prie.

Je sens mes yeux me brûler tandis que les larmes commencent à brouiller ma vue. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais en même temps je veux afficher ma détresse.

-Non. C'est fini. Je ne ressens plus rien envers toi et je ne veux pas te haïr alors il vaut mieux tout arrêter.

-Donne-moi une chance ! Je ne recommencerai pas… Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je t'aime… Ce que tu me dis est en train de me détruire !

-Et moi, pendant des mois, j'ai attendu que tu ais un geste juste pour moi. Mais tu ne voyais que tes amis, que tes problèmes. J'en pleurais presque tous les soirs.

Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ta détresse ?

Bien sûr… Alice, tu sais faire plaisir aux gens sans rien demander en retour. Dans leur dos.

Et je m'étais promis de te rendre la pareille.

Je suis un monstre. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner.

-Alice !

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'a soutenue…, tu continues d'expliquer, en regardant un arbre plus loin.

Ta cousine ? Carmel ?

-Un des tuteurs à l'école des Aurors.

Un homme ?

Elle veut dire que… Non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Je lui ai tout raconté. Et… Après plusieurs semaines… Il m'a…

-Tu m'as trompé ?

-Non ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Mais tu parles d'un autre !

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui… Mais je veux lui donner sa chance. Il m'a sauvée, il a pris soin de moi, il m'a écoutée sans jamais avoir de gestes déplacé ou tenter quoique ce soit. Il a un bon travail et je sais que ma famille l'aime bien alors…

-Tout ça pour ta famille ? Tu veux vivre pour leur bonheur et non pas le tiens ? Vive une vie convenue et rangée ?

-Non Remus ! C'est un tout ! Je réclamais qu'une chose, qu'on me voit, qu'on s'occupe de moi… Ca a toujours été ma cousine la plus intéressante, Lily la plus intelligente, Sue la plus belle, toi qui avais le plus de problèmes… Moi… Personne...

Ta voix s'éteint avant d'avoir pu terminer la phrase que tu voulais dire. De nouvelles larmes coulent sur tes joues.

-Voilà…, tu prends une grande inspiration. Je voulais te le dire en face.

Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas ne pas me laisser de chance ! Si tu es venue, c'est parce qu'il y a une possibilité d'arranger les choses !

-Non mais attends...

-Je vais y aller. S'il te plaît ne me suis pas, tu me supplies avec un visage douloureux.

Tu soupires une dernière fois, tu t'essuies les joues, écarte ta lourde chevelure ébène, me regarde droit dans les yeux puis dit d'une petite voix que tu voulais probablement être forte :

-Au revoir Remus.

Puis un craquement sonore retentit et je me retrouve seul, dans ce parc, sans me rendre compte que ça fait un moment que la pluie tombe.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Solitude**

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi seul de toute ma vie. Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

C'est étrange.

Je suis comme vidé.

Et pourtant, j'ai toujours cette haine qui me ronge, qui me détruit. Pourtant il ne devrait plus y avoir quoi que ce soit à détruire. J'ai tout perdu, tout s'est brisé dans ma vie.

Ma famille… Ma mère est morte, tuée par des Mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a épousé un moldu. Et ce dernier a préféré tourner le dos à cette société qui a perverti son fils unique et assassiné son épouse. Ma famille n'est plus. Je suis seul. Complètement seul.

Je ne veux plus voir ce lâche, cet irresponsable : c'est sa faute si je suis devenu loup-garou et désormais, il fuit tous ses devoirs ! Il devrait être à mes côtés, me soutenir, pleurer avec moi… Mais non, il préfère fuir la réalité. Fuir ses obligations. Fuir celui dont il a détruit la vie.

Parce que, tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est sa faute ! Je le hais !

C'est sa faute si je suis un loup-garou, c'est sa faute si maman est morte, il aurait dû être là, la protéger. C'est sa faute si je ne trouve pas d'emploi, si je ne peux pas avoir d'amis… C'est sa faute si tu es partie !

Mais il serait injuste que je reporte toute ma haine sur lui. Oui, d'autres le méritent.

Toi, par exemple. Toi et ton benêt de mari. Tu m'as quitté pour Frank Londubat, rien que ça ! L'ex de Susan. C'est donc ce sale type qui a profité du fait qu'il était ton supérieur hiérarchique pour te mettre dans son lit ? Lui que je considérais comme un exemple, presque au niveau d'Alastor Maugrey ? Finalement ce n'est qu'un coureur qui se cherchait une petite femme ? Quitte à la voler à un de ses camarades ?

Bien sûr, lui il vient d'une famille aisée ! Et il est en bonne santé. En plus il a un travail honorable ! Quel bon parti.

Alors que moi, qui ai une famille détruite, qui ne suis qu'un monstre et qui n'arrive même pas à garder un travail plus de deux mois, je ne suis qu'un déchet.

Car bien évidemment, c'est MA faute si je hurle à la mort lors des pleines lunes, c'est moi qui veut me torturer une fois par mois, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Fenrir de me mordre et de risquer de me tuer lorsque j'étais enfant et c'est encore moi qui demande aux employeurs de m'humilier en me payant moins que les autres et en me renvoyant en un claquement de doigt. Ah, j'oubliais, c'est aussi moi qui écris ces décrets qui entravent ma liberté. Contente ?

En plus, depuis que tu es partie, c'est aussi moi qui ai choisi de ne plus avoir de contact de nos amis commun. Génial, non ? Ca devait te soulager d'un poids ma pauvre, toi qui ne peux en supporter aucun !

Je me demande quel genre d'imbécile tu peux être pour penser ainsi. Moi qui te croyais différente de ces idiots du ministère, finalement tu es comme eux. Tu as bien fait d'embrasser la carrière d'Auror ! Au moins tu auras pu être avec eux.

Comme tu as bien fait de choisir celui contre qui le destin ne s'acharnait pas !

Tu me déçois. Je te voyais comme quelqu'un de bien, comme une sauveuse même. Tous mes espoirs étaient sur tes épaules. Et tu les as laissé tomber.

J'ai été minable. Minable de penser que tu étais mieux, minable de m'être laissé aller, minable de t'avoir fait confiance.

Pendant quelques jours, après notre rupture, j'ai même cru à ce que tu m'avais dit : que tu ne voulais plus de moi car je ne pensais qu'à mes problèmes, parce que je ne prenais pas soin de toi. C'est vrai que j'avais négligé cette promesse que je m'étais fait, celle de te remercier à la place des autres, celle de prendre autant soin de toi que tu le faisais pour eux.

Mais dès que je t'ai vu au bras de Frank, tous ces remords se sont volatilisés et je n'ai senti qu'un profond dégoût. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… Et je ne parle pas de moi, oh non.

Tu voulais à nouveau jouer à la petite princesse, à celle qui a tout, qui ne veut pas affronter la vie et ses tragédies.

Par ta faute, j'ai fini par éviter l'Ordre et ses réunions car vous vous y pavaniez : oh, et voilà que tu es fiancée ! Et votre cérémonie, comment s'est-elle passée ? Dire que tu as eu le culot de m'inviter. Je savais que tu avais peur de moi, ça se voyait dans tes yeux. J'aurais dû venir et faire un scandale mais finalement, ça t'aurais fait trop plaisir et je me serais ridiculisé : je ne voulais pas t'offrir le bonheur de montrer que les loups-garous sont intenables. Ni celui de te féliciter pour ton merveilleux choix.

J'avoue avoir regretté plusieurs fois que ton mari ne meure pas lorsque vous affrontiez Voldemort en personne.

Et puis tu es tombée enceinte. Tu as même accouché. C'est Lily qui l'a appris à Peter qui me l'a rapporté. Il m'a aussi dit que mon absence était mal vue à l'Ordre.

Bon sang, j'ai vraiment été un idiot. J'aurais dû suivre ses conseils et y retourner. Il comprenait ma souffrance, il savait que je n'arrivais pas à soutenir tous ces regards sur moi, ce dégoût, cette pitié parfois… Et même de l'amusement chez certain. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient : « Il est déçu ? Comment un loup-garou aurait pu croire une seconde qu'il pourrait avoir avec une fille comme elle ? »

Je n'y arrivais pas. Je savais bien que des doutes allaient planer sur mon compte, peut-être se disaient-ils qu'en tant que loup-garou, j'étais forcément du côté de Voldemort.

J'aurai dû démentir ! Ainsi, peut-être qu'on aurait compris que ce n'était pas moi le traître mais Sirius ! Ils auraient confié leur secret à un autre, n'importe qui et ils seraient encore vivants, à s'occuper de leur fils. Harry. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, peu de temps après sa naissance.

C'est Peter qui avait insisté pour que je vienne.

Et maintenant… Peter n'est plus là. Il ne reste que moi et Harry, mais aucun lien, aucune raison pour que l'on se voit. Donc il ne me connaîtra jamais…

C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, diront certains.

Tout ça à cause de toi… Et de cette fichue maladie causée par mon père.

Je vous hais autant l'un que l'autre.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il a perdu son épouse et que tu as perdu la santé mentale.

Tu as perdu tes formes voluptueuses pour un corps décharné. Ta chevelure nuit est devenu aussi livide que la lune elle-même, signe que cette dernière est synonyme de maladie. Tu ne reconnais même plus tes proches, dit-on. Je t'ai vu une fois, tu m'as fait froid dans le dos. J'ai eu la nausée et pendant trois jours, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

Je ne peux même pas en tirer satisfaction : tu as la chance de ne pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive !

Quel ironie : tu as fuis un loup-garou et te voilà folle. Un sacré gâchis tout ça. Je sais que c'est mal de penser ainsi mais cette haine, cette soif de vengeance me murmure sans arrêt « bien fait ! ». Est-ce le destin qui s'est chargé de t'apprendre une leçon ? Je l'ignore.

Je ressens une légère amertume et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment les choses se seraient passées si on était resté ensemble.

James et Lily seraient-ils encore en vie ? Peter aussi ?

Et toi, serais-tu en bonne santé ? Aurais-je été le père de ton enfant ?

Bon sang, Alice, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu restes avec cet imbécile ! Regardes où ça t'a menée !

Et pourquoi je m'en veux malgré tout !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Reprise**

C'est étrange. Je suis à nouveau à Poudlard. Voilà quelques jours que les cours ont commencé et je suis désormais de l'autre côté du miroir.

Dumbledore a eu la générosité de m'accepter en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai l'impression que l'ironie du sort restera toujours à mes côtés. Enfin, il vaut mieux que je vois cela avec humour plutôt que défaitisme et amertume.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis soupire. C'est étrange d'être ici, seul et pourtant entouré.

Je n'ai pas d'amis, ils sont tous partis, morts, fous ou en cavale. Cependant, j'ai la preuve que mon passé a existé, qu'il a marqué des vies et pas forcément en mal. Je retrouve certains de mes professeurs et même Madame Pomfresh. Je suis désormais leur collègue ce qui est assez embarrassant et amusant à la fois.

Et il y a même Severus Rogue, qui me hait toujours autant. Il ne m'a pas adressé une parole depuis la rentrée mais ses regards sont tellement noirs et furieux qu'il vaut peut-être mieux qu'aucune parole ne sorte : je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il verse un flot d'insultes sur moi. Bien sûr j'ai failli le tuer mais je suis loin d'être le seul au fond. Et puis, c'est du passé. Je sais que ce n'était pas moi donc je ne m'en veux pas. Libre à lui de s'enfermer dans ses souvenirs et de refuser d'avancer, refuser de comprendre, de voir les autres et leurs réelles intentions.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : j'ai agi de la même façon pendant si longtemps. J'ai t'ai haïe, toi, Alice, mais aussi Frank, Sirius, mon père, tous ceux qui me craignaient et le ministère au complet.

Mais le temps a fini par me rattraper, et j'ai compris qu'en réalité, je me haïssais moi et moi seul. Parce que pendant toutes ces années, je ne voyais que moi : mes erreurs, ma passivité, mon égocentrisme, mes déceptions…

Tu avais raison Alice : je ne faisais pas attention à toi, à tes besoins, tes envies. Je comprends maintenant que les raisons que tu as énoncées ce soir-là pour expliquer cette rupture n'étaient pas de l'hypocrisie mais la vérité.

Je me suis rendu compte que ton amour pour Frank était quelque chose de bien et que je n'aurais pas dû le haïr autant : il a réussi là où j'ai échoué et je m'étais promis de vouloir ton bonheur. Si tu étais heureuse avec lui, alors ça aurait dû me convenir ! J'étais bien trop sot et rien ne pourra excuser cette conduite, ces pensées que j'ai eues contre toi et ton couple.

Frank ne t'a pas volé, tu ne m'as pas trompée. Tous deux vous avez eu un respect hors du commun pour la relation que j'entretenais avec toi, un respect pour moi qui n'inspire que la peur et la haine. J'aurais dû vous en être reconnaissant. J'avais le droit d'être triste, furieux et jaloux mais pas de vous insulter de la sorte. De vous fuir.

En fait, c'était moi qui n'avais pas assez vécu. Je te disais pourrie gâtée, ignorante de la vraie vie mais c'était totalement faux. Ce n'est qu'une fois seul que j'ai pu affronter la haine des autres, leur mépris, sans aucun moyen de me défendre, aucun jupon sous lesquels me cacher…

Et ainsi voir la vraie beauté de la gentillesse.

De la même manière, tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius ou de mon père était lâche. J'avais mes responsabilités, je les ai fuis pour mon petit confort.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de ressentiments, plus de haine. J'ai été si seul, si longtemps et pourtant, je me rends compte que je me suis ouvert. Cette solitude m'a forcée à m'ouvrir, à accepter les autres, les mains qu'on me tendait.

C'est étrange qu'alors que tant de personnes deviennent aigries lorsqu'elles sont seules, moi, j'ai appris à mieux apprécier le monde.

On m'a tant pris, tant insulté, tant rejeté que le moindre acte civilisé, la moindre politesse me ravi.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Mais je ne peux rien gagner non plus, en tout cas, pas avec ces transformations et ces lois. L'espoir m'a définitivement quitté. Quand ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Peut-être après t'avoir perdu, ou après la mort de James et Lily… Ou est-ce un tout qui a provoqué cette rupture ?

Je n'ai plus de rêves pour mon avenir. Plus aucun. Mais j'en ai pour cette génération, ces enfants qui suivent mes cours avec plus ou moins d'assiduité, me rappelant nos propres années d'études. Je peux enfin espérer pour les autres… Les considérer comme une priorité. Cesser de ne penser qu'à moi.

J'ai mis tellement de temps à y arriver.

Dire que je suis le seul à avoir la chance de m'occuper de vos enfants. C'est terriblement injuste : j'aurais dû mourir et vous auriez dû rester vivants. Je n'ai plus de lien avec eux, je les ai perdus avec vous. Mais je vais malgré tout essayer. Essayer d'offrir quelque chose. De remplir une mission. Laquelle ? Je n'en suis pas encore certain mais je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de les aider à être heureux. De ne pas faire mes erreurs.

Pour ça, je ne dois pas oublier mon passé, pas le renier comme j'ai essayé de le faire tant de fois lorsque tu m'as quitté, puis lorsque James et Lily sont morts.

Alors, aujourd'hui je peux enfin te dire une chose :

Pardon Alice. Pardon d'avoir été si égoïste et d'avoir échoué. Pardon d'avoir souhaité ton malheur. Pardon d'avoir été un sombre idiot.

Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois heureuse.

Sache que ton fils est digne de toi. Et de son père.

Et puis, il paraît qu'il n'aime pas trop les potions à cause de Rogue, donc il me ressemble aussi un peu. Et il a le droit au bonheur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'haïr un garçon si bien juste parce que ce n'est pas mon fils.

Je m'en rends compte bien trop tard.

**FIN**


End file.
